


(i am not) Easy

by unassuming



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Locker Room Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but this does have, figure skating AU, i don't make the rules, idk i tried, or it was until I got distracted by smut, tentative top!hyejin, theres some yongsun/byulyi in here but not enough to warrant a tag, they were almost enemies to lover, they were almost rival athletes, this became what it became, yall asked and I just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unassuming/pseuds/unassuming
Summary: Even if I’m mischievous and a troublemakerI hope you give me one more chanceOr wheesa figure skating au that was supposed to be enemies to lovers but was never fully written before I got into the smut
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	(i am not) Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I started off with three notes: enemies to lovers, rival athletes, and locker room sex... only one of those came to fruition.......
> 
> I legit used a random generator to figure out where this story was going to be and created it for the SOLE PURPOSE OF TOP!HYEJIN. idek if this counts as top!hyejin but just know I tried so hard. You wheesa stans really came through with your love of my last wheesa fic so I'm probably most motivated to write this pair at the moment.
> 
> Additional Note: I created an Instagram because I have so many moodboards for my stories and I didn't really wanna share them here so if you wanna see those my insta is @unassuming.writer  
> I'll probably post moodboards before releasing fics so you can check that to see what I'm working on if you're interested.

Her name is Ahn Hyejin but she goes by Hwasa on the ice and Wheein instantly hates her.

Well, hate is a strong word but Wheein doesn’t like this newcomer. Apparently Hyejin came from a poor family. She’s a self-taught figure skater, who practiced on a frozen pond in her village during the winter. It’s said that her pure talent got her accepted into college on a figure skating scholarship. These aren’t reasons for Wheein to dislike Hwasa, though she doesn’t really believe those rumors anyway.

At first, Wheein stayed away from anything and everything about the newcomer. It wasn’t really intentional; she just chose to focus more on her school and hobbies outside of the rink.

  
Wheein could recall vaguely about a few buzzes in the media about the so-called enigmatic skater. A year ago— roughly a month after Hwasa debuted— she had stirred up remorse at her performances. People accused her of being on academic probation and therefore breaking collegiate laws by continuing to compete. As far as Wheein knows, there were no negative repercussions for these rumors.

There was another buzz about her almost five months ago. Apparently she posted a video on social media of her answering some questions for sponsorships. Not uncommon except for the fact that she ate an entire pizza— by herself— on camera.

Wheein had ignored both of these social media crazes. The lives of other people weren’t all that interesting and she really couldn’t care less about Hyejin’s eating habits. Even if Wheein could also finish a whole pizza by herself; it’s not impressive, although it was unusual to see an athlete eating unhealthy food.

However, none of these things really put the famous Hwasa on her radar until the rookie skater’s very first win.

A little less than eight months after her debut, the media blew up with Hyejin’s first win.

Wheein couldn’t escape it; there were videos of Hyejin everywhere. First her outfit, then her performance, and lastly her bright-eyed tears on the podium.

What caught her eye was the expression in Hyejin’s movements. Early on she was labeled as an over the top dancer. Critics said Hwasa was too dramatic with her enthusiasm. She enjoyed making faces at the judges and swinging her hips on the ice as she skated.

However, the Hwasa Wheein observes during her first win oozes charisma. Her thighs are thick with both muscle and fat so when she skates into an arabesque there’s a delicious stretch in her legs that make for appealing lines. Hwasa’s favorite movements are her turns and Wheein watches her illusion spin more than once. Hyejin catches the camera at the end of the spin, bringing her thumb up to brush the fullness of her bottom lip before skating off in the other direction.

There’s a casual confidence that radiates off Hwasa, even through Wheein’s phone screen, that she’s never seen in anyone. Much less a self-taught figure skater. Hence why Wheein doesn’t really believe that story. Hyejin’s parents probably had friends who owned a figure skating rink or maybe even her cousins.

That night Wheein laid in her bed until two am looking up all of Hyejin’s sets.

Hwasa isn’t overly consistent on the ice. Wheein notices that she doesn’t like sticking to her program. Hyejin changes her moves and makes up things as she goes. She has phenomenal musicality that allows her to change small things but Wheein knows that this is generally frowned upon.

That night, Wheein comes to the conclusion that she dislikes Hyejin.

Sure she’s a good figure skater in general. But she likes to forgo technique and prioritizes being flashy over being consistent.

It isn’t like Wheein thinks you always have to follow protocol. However, it does seem a little disrespectful to throw the rules out the window when they don’t suit you.

However Wheein moves on with her life. Out of sight out of mind.

Except the first time she actually meets Hyejin-

It’s only a few weeks after her first win that Wheein spots the rookie skater in the stands during her performance. She’s dressed casually, in a cropped long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. Hyejin had dyed her hair again. When she first debuted it was blonde. Her costume was pink and the obnoxious volume of her bleach blonde hair made for a pretty awful start (in Wheein’s opinion).

Now Hyejin’s hair is more of a natural light brown. It settles nicely against her skin tone but she’s fairly confident it still isn’t Hyejin’s natural hair color and Wheein wishes she didn’t observe all of this because-

As caught as she is in her thoughts, she cuts her turn off early. She’s offbeat with the music and absolutely mortified when she stands there for half a second longer than she was supposed to. For most onlookers, this probably isn’t fatal, but for Wheein, who is the most consistent skater in the collegiate world, it’s damning.

Her score that evening is a whole point lower than it usually is and Wheein blames Hyejin for the disturbance in her set.

(logically she knows she shouldn’t have been distracted but it’s still rude to show up at a competition like you own the goddamn rink-)

(maybe Hyejin also didn’t do that but just let Wheein have this one okay?)

And then, Hyejin has the audacity to catch her after the set. She’s leaning against the wall when Wheein comes out from changing, duffle bag slung over her shoulder. There’s a sea of people in the hallway, congratulating the athletes but Hyejin moves toward Wheein the moment she’s out the door.

“Jung Wheein right?”

And dear god Hyejin’s voice is raspy and low, even if Wheein can clearly tell she’s raising her volume to be heard over the chatter.

“Yup,” Wheein says, and then, just because she can’t help it, “Did you want an autograph or something?”

Hyejin’s eyebrows rise to her hairline and her mouth actually drops open in shock. Wheein would think she was being overdramatic if not for the absolute shock etched into her expression.

“Ah, you’re not actually that popular,” Hyejin says laughing.

“Sorry,” Wheein says, without a real apology, “I just figured since- I’m sorry what’s your name?”

Hyejin’s mouth curls in disgruntlement and she gives Wheein a once over. “Hwasa,” she says decisively, as if she doesn’t anticipate being friendly enough with Wheein to use her real name.

Wheein can’t really blame her. She’s been pretty snippy for no reason that’d be apparent to Hwasa and honestly to herself either.

There’s just something about those dark eyes and the way she curls her tongue over her front teeth in thought. It feels like Hyejin is evaluating if Wheein is even worth her time.

Which probably isn’t the case but this is the first competition in years that Wheein has made a mistake so forgive her for being slightly on edge.

“Lovely to meet you,” Wheein says politely, “Hyejin.”

At that, Hyejin smiles, catlike and knowing, “So you do know me,” she purrs, resting an arm across her abdomen. Her other arm rests on top of the shelf she made with her body and Hyejin bites on one of her obnoxiously long nails.

“Interesting,” Hyejin remarks, more to herself than to Wheein, “I was really looking forward to your performance tonight; a shame that you messed up on your turn.”

Wheein glowers at Hyejin but the other girl keeps a sickeningly fake smile plastered on her face, which widens slightly in the face of Wheein’s displeasure.

“Yes well, we all have our off days,” Wheein says lightly, “I’m sorry but I really should be getting home now. A huge test to study for, not that you’d know.”

With the right tone (and better wording) this could probably be seen as an actual apologetic leave. If you were under the assumption that Wheein meant ‘oh it’s okay you kept me long, you didn’t know’ instead of ‘not like you’ve studied a day in your life’ everything would have been fine.

However no one’s really that stupid.

Hyejin holds eye contact with Wheein for a few more seconds in silence. The emotion in them is something Wheein can’t easily read but makes her fidget all the same. Finally Hyejin moves out of the way to let Wheein pass.

“Best of luck,” Hyejin remarks when Wheein walks by, her nails scratching at the inner part of Wheein’s exposed wrist.

If anyone would’ve caught Wheein’s shiver, she'd swear it was from the cold.

+++++

Wheein totally puts Hwasa out of her mind for the next month. Totally.

She throws herself into studying for midterms and training. Wheein practices her spins constantly, something that most people at her level don’t bother to do unless it’s a particularly hard spin.

(it isn’t like Wheein is obsessing over her one mistake. no not at all)

Except Hyejin shows up at another competition.

This time, Wheein is prepared. She spots her early on in the stands (no she doesn’t look for those dark eyes before every competition now-) and is able to clear her mind before her set.

Afterwards her coach praises her, saying Wheein hasn’t skated with that passion in a long time. Her efforts earn Wheein a second-place medal this time and Wheein soaks in the praise from the fans. Figure skating isn’t a widely popular sport, and Wheein is by no means famous but she has a solid thirty thousand followers on Instagram and quite a few avid supporters showing up to her competitions. Many speculate that she could go to the Olympics if she pushed a little harder but the Olympics had never been Wheein’s goal. She just loves to skate.

Hyejin catches her on her way out again, this time falling into step beside Wheein.

“Good job today,” Hyejin says genuinely, “You’re very good,”

“Thanks,”

“Almost as good as me,”

Wheein’s head snaps toward Hyejin as the other girl stifles her smile. And she knows the other skater is just riling her up at this point but-

“What’s your problem?” Wheein stops and asks, a little too harshly.

Hyejin’s smirk falls flat. She twists her fingers and bounces on the balls of her feet.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to actually offend you-“

“Well what were you trying to do?”

The rookie shrugs. The air between them becomes tense, almost stifling.

Wheein shrugs it off, her good mood gone from her earlier win.

“Whatever I’ll see you around I guess.”

There’s a hesitation before Wheein starts walking away, half a beat at most. As if Wheein expects Hyejin to fight for her.

She doesn’t and Wheein walks away.

+++++

Looking back on it, Wheein understands that she was unfair.

Hyejin is a playful person; she teases people all the time. Wheein watches more of her performances. Cameras catch Hyejin and another girl with long blonde hair and skinny little legs teasing each other. Hyejin whispers something in her ear and the other girl smiles but hits her shoulder, as if whatever insulting thing Hyejin said was more a joke than anything.

Which Wheein supposes now that that’s exactly what Hyejin does. It’s kind of unfair that Wheein was supposed to just know this despite having only one interaction with the girl (who was pretty mean at the time as well).

Wheein sends her a gift basket anyway.

Hyejin’s training center is easy to find after a quick google search and she gives her a fruit basket. Weird and impersonal but an apology all the same. She has her name written on the tag and lets it go.

Imagine Wheein’s surprise when she gets a phone call at one in the morning.

It’s her personal cell and Wheein rolls over sleepily to answer.

“I swear to god Yongsun-“

“Thank you,” Hyejin interrupts her before she can go on a five-minute long rant about sleep.

Wheein nearly falls out of bed in surprise. It’s as though a bucket of ice has been dumped over her head. She’s wide awake now, blinking owlishly in the dark and attempting to process Hyejin’s voice coming from her cell.

“Hello?” Hyejin says tentatively over the receiver.

“How the fuck did you get this number?”

Also a very rude thing for Wheein to say. Before she can begin to apologize Hyejin cuts her off with a low chuckle.

“I have my ways,” she says mysteriously.

“Ah yes,” Wheein remarks dryly, “Your mysterious efforts to sass me at any given hour of the day.”

Her humor seems to relax Hyejin, as if waiting for Wheein to give her the go-ahead this time, “What can I say? Your frown brightens my day.”

“You can’t even see me right now.”

“Ah but you admit that you’re frowning?”

Wheein’s consciousness snaps to her lips and they are indeed heavy with a frown.

“Dammit,”

Hyejin giggles, “Don’t worry, you look cute when you frown.”

The compliment is so startling that Wheein chokes on absolutely nothing. Sounds of Hyejin’s laughter fill the receiver again as Wheein struggles to regain any ounce of pride she has.

“So you can’t handle insults, you can’t handle compliments- what the hell do you even talk to people about?” Hyejin asks bluntly.

“Are you saying that the only way you can talk to people is if you are insulting or complimenting them?”

Wheein can’t see the shrug but there’s a shuffle in the background that Wheein would guess is a shrug all the same.

“What should I talk to people about? The weather?”

“Don’t knock it till you try it,”

“Ah okay,” Hyejin pauses dramatically, dragging her syllables, “The weather is absolute shit. I really hope you got wet today.”

Wheein bursts out laughing. Though it isn’t raining where she lives, there was a thunderstorm moving from the northwest toward the southeast earlier, only an hour and a half from herself.

“There wasn’t any rain here,” Wheein says lightly, “I’m pretty dry.”

“Unfortunately I didn’t get to experience that pleasure either,” Hyejin says shamelessly.

Wheein laughs again, “Go to bed Hyejin,”

“Without you?”

She can hear the pout in her voice and Wheein’s cheeks hurt from how wide her smile stretches.

“Goodnight Hyejin,”

“Night Wheein,”

+++++

An odd thing happens after that.

Hyejin texts Wheein often, random updates, usually about the weather, sometimes about the latest figure skating news. Wheein finds herself distracted from her homework more than once by Hyejin’s wit.

However, it seems that nowadays Hyejin prefers to flirt with her.

Since that first night, it’s as if the floodgates are open. Hyejin seems to think Wheein’s response to her innuendos are much more entertaining than fighting with her about whatever insulting thing Hyejin can come up with.

It’s always seductive or taunting too. Hyejin doesn’t ever remark on her physical appearance unless she’s calling her cute. Most of the time she asks Wheein what she’s wearing, using that low and sultry tone. Wheein always tells her something ridiculous which Hyejin takes in stride.

“What are you wearing right now Wheein-ah?”

“An inflatable dinosaur costume,”

“Ah, are you a triceratops or a tricerabottoms?”

And so it goes.

Wheein finds herself smiling at her phone more often than not, responding almost embarrassingly quickly. Hyejin always responds within five seconds or five hours. Usually she has better luck at the god awful hours of the morning. Anytime between eight am and noon is a no go though.

Wheein hates morning practice. She knows it’s a little absurd, to be so eager for someone’s conversation that you ignore the people around you. Still, Wheein’s morning practices often lead to her being closed off with her team. She practices diligently by herself, focusing more on getting through the morning.

Byulyi teases her about being whipped. Wheein just glares at her until the older girl slinks off. Byulyi has no room to talk; she fawns over Yongsun literally all the time. If Wheein has to hear one more time about how soft Yongsun’s chin is or how far the air of her nose goes, Wheein will lose her shit.

Right now, Wheein has already qualified for nationals. A few competitions ago she had nailed her routines perfectly. Now it’s important that Wheein remains in good health. This means her diet doesn’t need to be as extreme and she can focus more on muscle building than energizing herself.

Wheein goes to the gym more now. She stretches for a full hour before and after and works on her legs and abs especially. Sometimes Hyejin will send her texts during her workout, asking Wheein if she’s snapped all her bones yet.

Hyejin and Wheein were apparently in the year, with Wheein being her elder by a few measly months. Hyejin likes to claim that Wheein should watch herself, that if Wheein isn’t careful her frail bones will give out.

She usually immediately follows this up with a pickup line about boning Wheein.

It’s ridiculous.

Wheein hates it.

(she loves it)

Still, Wheein finds herself going to a competition even during her supposed break. There’s a larger competition a few states over. Supposedly, many of the bigger names were hoping to get a spot on the Olympics team here today. Wheein’s old friend Yongsun is one such person and given that it’s her and Byulyi’s anniversary, Wheein agreed to drive Byulyi the five hours for Yongsun’s competition over the weekend.

Byulyi sneaks backstage to go surprise her girlfriend as soon as they arrive, leaving Wheein all alone. Wheein huffs a little but Byulyi is so whipped for Yongsun that she really isn’t that surprised. At least the venue has plenty of things for Wheein to do alone.

Wheein peruses the raffles by herself. She buys a few tickets and puts them all in a bin for a brand new drum set donated by a music company sponsor. Wheein had been going to many sales recently looking for a cheaper set of drums. One of Byulyi’s friends had offered to teach Wheein and she had fallen in love with the instrument instantly. Living in a single apartment had its perks and Wheein knew she could fit a drum set in there if only she didn’t break her college student budget on them.

A quick text from Byulyi indicated that she had found Yongsun and wanted Wheein to say hi before her warmup time. There were vague instructions attached and Wheein made her way to the back of the stadium where the huge locker rooms were.

She pushed open a set of doors to an empty room.

“Hello?” Wheein called out, ducking in further to make sure Byulyi and Yongsun weren’t just making out in the way back.

“Yes?”

Wheein frowned when a voice called back to her, one that definitely did not belong to either of her friends but was familiar all the same.

“Need something?”

As Wheein turned down the last row of lockers she found Hyejin standing in the corner, turned away from Wheein and looking in a floor-length mirror set up between the lockers.

Hyejin is truly stunning in her costume. The main piece is skin tight and almost matches her skin tone. Covered in jewels that blind Wheein when she stares at her, the costume surprisingly has no skirt. Instead it presents Hyejin’s ass in all its glory, two cheeks peeking out from the bottom of the leotard. In the mirror, Wheein can see that the front is relatively plain, with a tear-shaped cut out in the middle of her chest, dipping low enough to give everyone a nice view of the valley of her chest.

She sucks in a sharp breath, her eyes immediately falling to Hyejin’s ass but she forces them back up. However, Wheein already knows this is a mistake because when she catches Hyejin’s eyes in the mirror, the rookie looks far too pleased with herself.

“Do you like it, Wheein,” Hyejin asks, twisting her body from side to side to show off her suit.

“A little risky,” Wheein says, her voice coming out a tone deeper than usual.

She clears her throat and ignores the heat rising to her cheeks.

“What happened to the skirt?”

Hyejin shrugs carelessly, smoothing her hands over the curve of her stomach and thighs, considering.

“I didn’t like it,” Hyejin pouts, “The material was surprisingly heavy.”

Wheein snorts, “And your coach is okay with this? Your college?”

Hyejin turns around now. Without the distraction of her ass, Wheein finds herself relaxing slightly. She thinks she can label Hyejin as almost a friend? They started off on a rough patch but Wheein has come to enjoy their competitive banter. Hyejin is a clever girl, quick on her feet even if she’s rarely paying attention.

The rookie sits down on the bench in the middle of the locker section. She crosses her legs and looks up at Wheein. Hyejin’s hair is pulled back into a sloppy mess, not quite a bun but definitely not a ponytail. The ends of her hair are swept over one side of her shoulder, curling against her neck and chin.

“So what brings you here?” Hyejin asks, resting her weight on her arms behind her.

Wheein shrugs, “I was looking for my friends. Yongsun is competing today and her girlfriend Byulyi wanted to be there for her and dragged me along. Then ditched me when we made it through the door.”

Hyejin laughs, light and amused, “You play third wheel often?”

Wheein groans, “God it’s awful,” she admits, “They’re adorable and I love them dearly but they’re so cute together my teeth ache from the sweetness.”

“Sounds absolutely tragic,”

“Byulyi can’t keep her hands off of Yongsun for more than three seconds-“

“Can any couple really keep their hands off each other?”

“Doubtful,” Wheein mutters under her breath.

“I get it though,” Hyejin says, easing her weight back up to sit up straighter. “If I had a girlfriend I’d probably never take my hands off her.”

“A girlfriend?” Wheein asks, her voice a little squeaky.

Hyejin raises an eyebrow, “Surely you aren’t homophobic-“

“Of course not,” Wheein rushes out, jolting forward in enthusiasm. Her hands are raised as if that shows she means no harm and she drops them to her sides again, awkward. “You just-“

The rookie just stares at her when Wheein leaves her sentence in the air.

“Maybe I shouldn’t-“

“No please,” Hyejin gestures with her hand, “Do continue, I’d love to hear how this is going to come out.”

“I’m gay too,” Wheein says, and immediately slaps a hand over her face.

Hyejin laughs, full-bodied and joyous, “I mean that wasn’t a prompt for you to literally come out but I support and accept you,” she remarks graciously, her shoulders still shaking from the laughter. Hyejin’s cheekbones lift up high when she smiles and Wheein likes the way it makes her face full of joy.

Wheein bites down on her lip, too embarrassed to say anything else.

“Are you single too?” Hyejin asks, her voice teasing. Underneath it though Wheein can detect a genuine note of curiosity.

“Yes,” Wheein says slowly.

“Hmm,” Hyejin taps a finger against her chin, looking Wheein up and down.

“Why?”

Her eyes narrow playfully, “Why do you think?”

Now, Wheein has never been very good at deciphering when people want her. So you’ll have to excuse her extreme stupidity when she says,

“Not sure, that’s why I asked you,” like an actual fifth-grader who won’t admit their crush.

“Are you going to ask me?” Hyejin asks after a beat, a frown prominent on her face, “If I’m single?”

Wheein rolls her eyes, “Are you single?” She asks, her tone mocking.

“Hopefully not for long,” Hyejin says without missing a beat, her tongue peeking out to wipe at her lower lip.

Wheein’s eyes track the movement and Hyejin seems to come to a decision. She beckons Wheein forward with the crook of her fingers. Wheein— bless her dense soul— approaches slowly. Once she's close enough, Hyejin pulls Wheein in by her jacket lapels. Wheein stumbles with the force and lands awkwardly on Hyejin’s lap. The other woman grunts in discomfort and grabs Wheein’s hips, helping her adjust until she’s half straddling Hyejin’s lap. It’s an awkward position; Wheein has one leg bent at the knee between Hyejin’s spread legs, resting a majority of her weight on it. The other leg remains somewhat half bent in a weird standing squat thing.

Before Wheein can complain, Hyejin grabs Wheein’s chin and pulls her into a kiss. Her lips are soft, sticky with recently applied chapstick. Wheein feels her exhale into Wheein’s mouth and there’s an odd aftertaste to Hyejin’s breath.

“Is this okay?” Hyejin asks, breaking off this kiss to check-in.

Wheein answers by pressing against Hyejin more firmly, wrapping her arms around Hyejin’s shoulders. Her hands tangle in Hyejin’s already messy hair. There's a clip that Wheein opens and her hair falls out seamlessly. Hyejin sighs into Wheein’s mouth and Wheein slides her hands into the hair at the base of Hyejin’s scalp, giving it a nice shake to allow the thick locks to settle more comfortably.

Hyejin’s hands have slid down to Wheein’s thighs, squeezing there briefly before making a slow ascent back to her waist. Wheein can feel her long tails scratch at her tummy over her shirt and Wheein laughs slightly into Hyejin’s mouth.

“You’re ticklish?” Hyejin asks, detaching their mouths to suck along Wheein’s jaw.

“Just sensitive,” Wheein moans.

Those hands have untucked her shirt and now her fingertips trace back and forth on her lower back, right above her waistband. Hyejin opens her mouth and licks a broad stripe up her neck. Wheein whimpers with need and Hyejin grips her hips firmly, pulling Wheein closer.

There’s a steady building in Wheein’s stomach. Her nerves are alight with Hyejin’s touch and the firm pressure of Hyejin’s thigh between her legs. She can feel the way her heart rate begins to pick up and Hyejin jerks Wheein against her again, biting down on her neck so hard that Wheein yelps. She can feel a bruise brimming and Hyejin presses a kiss to her teeth marks, soothing the throbbing skin with her tongue.

“Fuck,” Wheein groans, directing Hyejin back up to her.

She places a searing kiss on Hyejin’s lips, cupping her face and neck probably a little too hard. Hyejin doesn’t seem to have any complaints though. She sighs, deep in her chest and Wheein licks into Hyejin’s mouth. The rookie squirms when their tongues brush and Wheein can finally taste what was on her breath. It’s sweet, and Wheein hums happily into Hyejin’s mouth when the taste of strawberry hits her full force.

“You can grind against me you know,” Hyejin whispers against Wheein’s lips.

It takes Wheein a second to process the absence of Hyejin’s lips. Her eyes flutter open, taking in Hyejin’s face so close to her. Distantly, she feels a whine build in her throat, unsure why Hyejin could be that close and not kiss her-

Her whine dies in her throat though, replaced by a loud moan as Hyejin tightens her thigh muscle and guides Wheein against her.

Thankfully Wheein’s brain finally catches up and she matches Hyejin’s rhythm. The friction is delicious, and she’s so turned on that she thinks she could come right here, right now. Just from grinding against Hyejin’s thigh in an empty locker room.

Hyejin seems to catch on to this information because she bites Wheein’s earlobe gently and whispers, “Are you going to come for me, baby? Is this all it takes? A little friction against your dripping-“

Wheein shouts, yanking Hyejin’s hair hard as she flushes with embarrassment. She’s never had a partner who talked during sex. Most of them were too busy in the act. A couple of times Wheein has even listened to someone’s freaky playlist while fucking.

It doesn’t compare to Hyejin’s voice in her ear and she feels so close just from hearing that rasp in her voice. Hyejin’s voice is naturally husky but the arousal evident in her tone makes Wheein want to bury her face between Hyejin’s thighs just to hear her moan with that tone.

“I can feel you through your leggings,” Hyejin says, almost conversationally.

Wheein wriggles in her lap. Her underwear is soaked so she has no problem believing Hyejin can feel her through their already thin barriers.

“I don’t-“ Wheein gasp as Hyejin steals another kiss and consequently all the breath from her lungs, “Fuck, I can’t-“

“You can sweetie,” Hyejin inhales against Wheein’s neck, humming, “You feel so good-“

“I can’t ruin your costume-“

Wheein bites her lip so hard she’s afraid she’s drawn blood. Hyejin finally seems to realize her own state of dress and slows them down. Wheein whines, close to begging Hyejin not to stop before-

“I can feel you shaking,” Hyejin whispers teasingly.

One of her hands tangles in Wheein’s hair, the short blonde strands slip through Hyejin’s grip easily and she readjusts to yank Wheein’s hair.

Wheein follows her guidance and almost falls off Hyejin’s lap, a little stunned. She rights herself and opens her mouth to ask what’s wrong before Hyejin shoves her against the lockers. The cold metal hits Wheein’s overheated skin pleasantly and Hyejin presses the full length of her body into Wheein.

Oddly enough, this is the first time Wheein really registers that they’re basically the same height. With the way Hyejin is leaning, her thigh slotting between Wheein’s own, She seems shorter than this. Smaller compared to the huge stage presence she has.

“I’m still-“

“For fucks sake,”

Hyejin frowns at Wheein’s continued disapproval at ruining her costume. As if she really couldn’t care less about her clothes so long as she can fuck Wheein into oblivion.

It’s a strangely arousing thought, that Hyejin would rather bring Wheein to an orgasm than stop for the minute it would take to remove her clothes.

However she doesn’t count on Hyejin’s next move.

The rookie grabs Wheein’s arms and spins her around, slamming her front into the lockers. Wheein’s nipples strain against her bra and the lockers feel nice against the side of her cheek. Wheein rests here shortly before she feels Hyejin shift behind her.

There’s a swift sound of rushing air and then Hyejin is grabbing at the waistband of Wheein’s leggings.

“Can I?”

Wheein turns to stare at Hyejin on her knees, still in her costume. The sight makes her heart flutter. Hyejin’s lips are swollen from the kisses and her eyes are blown black from arousal. She isn’t looking at Wheein, at least not in her eyes. Hyejin’s gaze is glued to the ass in front of her. Her mouth is open, lips parted slightly and tongue curled over the top of her teeth.

She snorts, “Not with those nails.”

Hyejin grins wickedly, “I guess I’ll have to use my tongue then,”

Still she waits, looking at Wheein now to make sure she has permission. The images that flood Wheein’s mind are almost too much to handle. Hyejin on her knees with her face buried in Wheein’s ass. That tongue flicking against her cunt, the obscene sounds that are bound to escape both of them.

Unable to speak, Wheein nods. Her throat is dry and Hyejin takes her time, slowly dragging the waistband of her leggings over Wheein’s ass. She doesn’t even bother to remove them all the way, just leaves them around Wheein’s knees. She shifts, testing how much stretch she has with her pants like this.

The answer? Not much.

Hyejin’s warm breath hits her thigh and Wheein can feel light kisses being pressed to the backs of her thighs. Hyejin’s lips curl against her flesh and Wheein knows the other girl is smug. There are tremors shaking almost every inch of Wheein’s body. The heat of the room has risen exponentially and Wheein can feel the way her legs threaten to give out.

There’s a sharp sensation at Wheein’s hip as Hyejin scrapes her long nails underneath Wheein’s underwear. Wheein holds her breath when Hyejin finally begins dragging her panties down. For a protracted moment, Hyejin stops and Wheein shifts self consciously. Her underwear had only been pulled to the bottom of her ass and she can hear the smile in Hyejin’s voice when she speaks.

“You’re dripping Wheein,”

As if to emphasize this point, a lone finger swipes through her wetness. The soft pad of her finger slides from her opening and barely catches her clit on the way down before it’s being pulled away. Wheein yelps at the friction, thrusting back before Hyejin stills her with one hand on her hip.

Wheein can hear Hyejin swallow noisily before she groans loudly.

“You taste so good,” Hyejin praises, “So good and all for me.”

Despite the breathy quality of her tone, Hyejin doesn’t attempt to do anything other than stare. Wheein can feel her cunt throb and there's a rush of warmth spreading to both her chest and opening at being displayed like this. Her pants pulled down to expose her and all Hyejin is doing is staring at her.

There’s a voice in the back of her mind that says she should be pretty proud of being able to arouse someone like Hyejin with just her cunt, open and waiting for another. The embarrassment of the situation still rings loudly in her ears though. Wheein whines again, trying to push her hips back but Hyejin doesn’t budge.

“Hyejin-“

“Yes?”

“Do something,”

“I am,” Hyejin says, dragging her finger through Wheein’s wetness again, collecting it on the pad of her finger before licking it off again.

“Touch me,” Wheein tries again, moaning desperately when Hyejin repeats the process.

“I am,” Hyejin repeats.

“Your mouth,” Wheein pants, “I want-“

Hyejin bites the soft skin of Wheein’s thigh. Her words get caught in a moan and Wheein whines, close to tears with how aroused she is.

“Where do you want my mouth baby? Use your words Wheein-ah,”

“On my- on my cunt,” Wheein finally whispers, pleasure and shame settling in her bones. She’s never begged for anything and the thrill she gets from it surprises her. Wheein can feel the new wetness presenting itself and Hyejin gasps, can surely see the way she’s leaking with how close she is to Wheein.

“You beg so prettily,” Hyejin praises, “But I’m afraid I couldn’t quite hear-“

“Dammit Hyejin please,” Wheein cries out, banging her fist against the locker. She has both palms pressed against the lockers, unable to really hold or grab anything.

“Can you feel it? Can you feel yourself dripping onto your underwear?” Hyejin whispers against her flesh, so, so close-

“Please Hyejin,” Wheein sobs.

Abruptly, Hyejin yanks her underwear down further and attaches her mouths to Wheein’s cunt. Wheein’s legs buckle and Hyejin wraps her arms around Wheein’s thighs and pulls her back so that she’s basically sitting on Hyejin’s face. Wheein would be concerned for Hyejin’s neck if not for the relief and pleasure that overflows her senses.

Her hands scramble uselessly over the lockers and her body twists and thrashes. The sensations of Hyejin’s touch flicking over her clit and dipping into her opening are incredible and Wheein crashes into her first orgasm just like that.

Hyejin swallows greedily, moaning into Wheein’s cunt and the vibrations make Wheein shake again. Sparks of pleasure rush over her body and her toes tingle with the sensations Hyejin’s mouth provides.

She comes down from her high slowly and Hyejin guides Wheein to lay longways over the bench, her body still shaking. Wheein rests her sweaty forehead against the bench, overheated and pleased all the same. She hears a tiny clatter hit the floor and props herself up on her elbows, turning to look at Hyejin.

“You’re going to come for me again,” Hyejin demands, “And this time you’re going to do it around my fingers.”

Even though she just came, Wheein can feel the way she clenches around nothing. Hyejin’s tone leaves no room for argument but if her legs weren’t still trapped, Wheein would’ve spread her legs further in invitation.

Hyejin pops off her nails quickly and efficiently before she’s laying her weight across Wheein’s back, pressing her into the bench. There’s something soothing about being underneath someone like this and Wheein sighs. Hyejin’s body is warm and she presses kisses to the back of Wheein’s neck before entering her roughly with two fingers.

Wheein screams, bucking up to no avail given Hyejin’s weight on her. Hyejin sets a fast pace, her fingers aren’t able to slip out much given the position and the length of her arm, but she twists and wiggles her fingers inside Wheein. The feeling of being stretched burns in Wheein’s muscles. Loud and lewd sounds fill the locker room along with Hyejin’s breathy pants and Wheein’s deep groans.

Hyejin’s lips press against a sensitive spot behind her ear and Wheein cums. Her muscles tighten and her legs kick out from the pleasure singing in her veins. All of her nerve endings feel scorched and Wheein moans, long and loud. Hyejin keeps her fingers deep inside Wheein and Wheein clamps down on them hard. There’s a thumb at her clit, helping her through the aftershocks.

Wheein feels the cum leak out of her and Hyejin swipes at it, sucking her essence off her fingers. She groans and suddenly her tongue is back on her cunt, probing deep into Wheein and digging out everything left from her.

Oversensitivity leads Wheein to protest, her hips wiggling to get away from every brush of Hyejin’s tongue. Hyejin cleans her up before sliding her underwear back up along with her pants. She delivers a hard smack to Wheein’s ass before groping it lightly.

“Aww, is poor Wheenie spent?” Hyejin giggles.

Wheein lifts an arm to flip Hyejin off, ignoring the new tightness in her muscles and the way it shakes when she exerts the effort. Hyejin laughs, standing up easily and going through her things in the locker. She produces mouthwash from the back and a toothbrush. Wheein continues laying on the bench, still catching her breath. She can hear Hyejin wash her hands, scrubbing at them before brushing her teeth. The loud sounds of her gurgle fill the room and Wheein giggles to herself.

Hyejin comes back a few minutes later, breath probably doing much better now. She leans in for a kiss, and Wheein happily obliges. Her mouth is obnoxiously minty but her lips still have that tang on them. Something distinctly Wheein that leaves her possessive side purring. She can smell the traces of her wetness on Hyejin’s chip and upper lip. Hopes Hyejin won’t get close enough to let anyone smell it.

(or maybe she hopes Hyejin does. that someone comes along and sees how beautiful Hyejin is and smells what Hyejin had been doing and knows not to make a move)

Wheein reaches out and cups Hyejin’s cheek.

“Mouthwash and a toothbrush? Do this often then?”

She tries for a light tone but Hyejin’s eyes sparkle and Wheein knows she’s been caught.

“Obviously I bring them everywhere with me, hoping you’ll be receptive to my charms one day.”

Wheein scoffs, “Liar,”

Hyejin stands, grabs the coat that Wheein saw her with every time they met. She opens an inner pocket to reveal a travel size mouthwash and toothbrush with a cheeky grin.

“God that's so hot,” Wheein says, standing up in an overly clumsy manner as if she was tripping over herself to get to Hyejin.

(sarcastically obviously, except it is kind of hot that Hyejin has wanted this for that long)

Wheein reaches underneath Hyejin’s hair and unclasps the top of her costume. “God I want to peel this thing off of you.”

The rookie smirks before looking at her watch, as if debating if it’s even worth it. Wheein can see the wet spot she left on her thigh and desperately wants to see Hyejin perform, knowing that if anyone looks close enough, they could catch that stain.

Hyejin frowns, “I need to go soon,”

“How soon?”

“Ten minutes,”

“Is five minutes enough for you to change into your backup costume?”

“Probably why-“

Hyejin moans when Wheein shoves her back onto the bench. She spreads Hyejin’s legs roughly and rips her tights, close enough to Hyejin’s crotch. It’s probably not the most comfortable but Wheein makes a large enough hole to get to Hyejin’s glistening cunt. She shoves aside the lower part of Hyejin’s costume, holding it bunched up in her fist to one side and pumps three fingers into Hyejin immediately.

“Fuck,” Hyejin whines.

She’s quieter when she’s the one being pleased, Wheein finds out. Her moans are low and satisfied but Hyejin bites her lip often to muffle them. Wheein glances up and sees that Hyejin has shoved down the top of her costume. It has a built-in bra and Wheein bemoans the fact she didn’t get a few minutes to give appreciation to Hyejin’s chest because it is gorgeous. Hyejin rolls her own nipple between her fingers, head tilted back and throat exposed.

Wheein fucks her faster, flicking her tongue roughly against Hyejin before she yelps and cums. Her body settles back into the bench, the pleasure making her lazy. Wheein smiles, taking one last lick before moving up to pepper kisses to Hyejin’s chest and neck.

“Gotta go now,” Hyejin mumbles, though she seems reluctant to do so.

“I’ll see you out there,”

Hyejin laughs and shakes her head, “I competed at an earlier time in the day. I have to head home to let out my neighbors dog.”

There’s a beat of silence before Wheein shouts,

“I was so worried about your costume and you weren’t even performing?”

“This is the big leagues,” Hyejin says, laughing, “Maybe next year,”

“I can’t believe you,” Wheein pouts, crossing her arms over her chest.

This just makes Hyejin laugh louder. “Don’t pout baby. You can always come back with me. I’m sure I’ll find some way to make it worth your while.”

Wheein doesn’t even hesitate, “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do it y'all? Did I give top!hyejin rights? I might try again with Hwasun but I have something else I wanna finish first.
> 
> ALSO I need help. Say I wanted a reincarnation au... just a thought... can someone give me ideas for different but similar names for ALL of the girls? I don't really want to make them English or use their same names for every setting but I don't know how I should go about this
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you want to, I've opened up a ko-fi account. I'm accepting commissions there if you want me to write something specific or if you want to buy me a coffee. Either way, I'll continue writing and I thank you for your support! Whether that's reading, leaving a kudos, leaving a comment, or leaving a tip.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/unassumingwriting


End file.
